


The Captain's Prize

by Uniblabblab



Series: My Captain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Captain kink, Established Relationship, Forgive my sins, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, cumslut!Suga, power bottom! Suga, sex with parents downstairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniblabblab/pseuds/Uniblabblab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the Captain of the Month award, Tanaka points out that Suga never actually calls Daichi Captain. Suga decides to mend that, and it turns out that being called Captain by Suga is a major turn on for Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that Suga is very needy, and Daichi is just the man to satisfy him (I mean have you seen those thighs) A+++

The sliding doors of the gym slammed open as Takeda entered holding an envelope in his hands, “Everyone, I have important news!”

The squeaking of shoes stopped, as volleyballs were caught, and Daichi called for quiet, “What is it, sensei?”

“I just received news from the monthly volleyball magazine that Daichi has been selected as Captain of the month, and as such is entered for consideration for team Captain of the year!”

Cheers erupted through the gym as Daichi massaged the back of his neck, “Thanks, everyone.”

Ukai cleared his throat, “Thanks, sensei, for the update, but couldn’t this have waited till after four.”

“Four,” Tadeka frowned.

“Custodial is kicking us out easily for cleaning.”

“Oh, right. Well, I just wanted to share the good news. Practice hard,” Takeda waved exiting.

The rest of practice continued uneventfully until Ukai blew the whistle and called for everyone to start clean up.

Daichi nodded, “Alright, everyone start taking down these nets and cleaning up.”

Hinata saluted, “Yes, Captain!”

Tanaka started taking down the net as he turned to Suga, “You know what I just realized? You never call him captain, Suga.”

Suga thought for a moment, “Hmm. That’s true. I guess I’ll have to fix that won’t I?”

After the gym was cleaned and everyone changed, Suga slung his bag over his shoulder locking the club door behind the last straggler. Daichi stood behind him waiting to walk home with his boyfriend, “I guess that wasn’t a very productive practice.”

“Well, they have to clean the gym sometime.”

“I guess.”

Daichi’s house came into view as Suga leaned closer to Daichi and whispered, “Don’t worry you have a good team. Oh, I didn’t have time to tell you before: congratulations,Captain.”

Daichi’s face started to heat up as he suddenly turned pinning Suga against the high backed fence. His tongue slipping into Suga’s welcoming mouth as Suga tilted his head deepening the kiss. Daichi stepped closer eliminating the space between their bodies as his hands found Suga’s ass and started massaging the thick orbs. Suga moaned into Daichi’s mouth as Daichi playfully smacked Suga’s ass.

They broke apart a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Suga quickly kissed Daichi once more before asking, “Did you like being called Captain that much, Captain?”

“Fuck, Suga,” Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and guided it to the front of his shorts so Suga could feel how hot he was. Suga groaned when his fingers touched Daichi’s hardening length, “Suga, I need you.”

Suga leaned forward nibbling on Daichi’s ear, “Then take me inside. Take me up to your room. Throw me onto your bed. Rip off my clothing and fuck me with your thick, hard cock. I want it good and hard. I want my throat to be sore from screaming your name.”

Daichi pulled on ashen hair, “Suga, my parents are home.”

Grinning his hips into Daichi’s Suga whispered, “Fine, then we will do it quietly.”

Daichi grabbed Suga’s ass pulling him closer to make more friction between their cocks and their volleyball shorts, “Then let’s go I can’t wait any longer.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Kissing his lips once more Daichi suddenly turned to his house and ran up the stairs to his room, and locked the door. “How do you want me to fuck you,” Daichi whispered against Suga’s lips.

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to practice tomorrow.”

“Shit,” Daichi tossed off Suga’s clothing. Pushing his boyfriend onto the mattress Daichi panted as he straddled him.

Leaning over Daichi started sucking on the porcelain skin around Suga’s neck until it started darkening with bruises causing Suga to moan, “Ah, Captain, yes!”

As much as Daichi loved the feeling of Suga’s hands pulling his hair it always made Daichi groan deep in his throat, and if they didn’t want to get caught they needed to be quiet. Pulling off his tie Daichi grabbed Suga’s hands, “Captain is going to punish you for being so damn loud. Do you think you can be quiet for me Suga?”

Suga gave his wrists an experimental tug on bound hands above his head. Damn this was exciting. He was lying in Daichi’s bed, hands bound, with Daichi’s parents just down stairs. Daichi was currently littering kisses down his bare stomach as his back arched off the bed. “Yes, Captain.”

Being bound met two things: Suga couldn’t touch Daichi and Suga couldn’t hide anything from Daichi. Daichi smiled like a predator as his mouth captured one of Suga’s nipples in his mouth. After sucking to his heart’s content Daichi nestled himself between his boyfriend’s legs. His tongue licking a trail down Suga’s length, circled his balls, then teased his entrance. Suga turned his head to the side sinking his teeth into his forearm as Daichi lapped at his hole; while spreading his ass. Suga couldn’t take it he released his hold on his forearm and gasped,“Captain, please! I need more. Eat me out. Your tongue feels so good.”

Daichi had to hold down Suga’s hips as he tried to push his ass into Daichi’s face. Suga’s hands pulled slightly on the restraint as Daichi’s tongue is replaced by a finger teasing his opening. “Put it in. Stop teasing me.”

Suddenly Daichi’s father’s voice boomed from downstairs, “Dai, do you want to come with us to the art show tonight?”

Suga whimpered under him, “Captain.”

“Nah, I’m good. Suga’s over, and I want to stay with him,” Daichi leaned over for another deep kiss with Suga. Both of their eyes closing as their tongues slide against each other.

“Okay, just checking” Daichi’s father called back.

Daichi’s finger slipped inside causing Suga to shudder and moan until he started trying to thrust back onto Daichi’s finger. “Shh, Suga,” Daichi smiled kissing Suga’s ear.

He added a second finger as he sunk his teeth into one of Suga’s nipples. “Fuck, Captain. I can’t. Hurry.”

With his free hand Daichi stuffed three fingers into Suga’s mouth, and they were instantly being sucked on by his needy mouth. His devilish tongue danced between the fingers coating them with his saliva.

Daichi leaned forward, “Look at you. Bound to my bed, trying to fuck yourself on my fingers that are stuffed up your ass, and you are sucking on my fingers probably wishing it was my cock, right?” Suga moaned around Daichi’s fingers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Daichi’s mother curiously asked, “Daichi?”

Both boys looked up as Daichi smiled, “Yeah?”

“Your father and I are heading to the art show, now. We won’t be back till later tonight. We left some money in the kitchen so you and Suga can get pizza whenever you are hungry.”

Daichi suddenly added a third finger, stretching Suga as a soft whine escaped his mouth. “Thanks, mom.”

“Is everything alright?”

Suga nodded as Daichi kissed Suga’s brow before answering, “Yeah.”

“Alright, see you.”

They both were still, the only sound in the room is their panting breath, till they heard the front door close and the car pull out of the driveway. Daichi removed his fingers from both Suga’s ass and mouth as Suga cried, “Captain, I need your cock in my ass now. I need you to fill me up.”

Daichi lined his cock up to Suga’s entrance before pushing in earning him Suga’s beautiful cry of, “Captain!” After Suga adjusted, Daichi snapped his hips into Suga’s until he hit that special spot, “Fuck, Captain, Harder I need you to Fu-AH.”

“God, your ass is squeezing my cock so tightly. I’m going to cum soon.”

“Please.” Suddenly Suga gasped as Daichi pulled out of him, “Captain?”

“Turn over with your ass in the air for me, Suga.”

Suga turned showing Daichi his luscious ass. Daichi couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward running his tongue over the opening once more causing Suga to shiver and bury his head in the pillow. “Captain, stop teasing me. Just stick you cock in my ass and fuck me raw. I want to be so full of your cum that I can’t hold it all, and it starts dripping down my legs. I want everyone to know that I belong to you. Captain, please. Hurry and just—”

Suga screamed and his back arched as far as his bound hands would allow him as Daichi thrust back into him. Daichi’s mouth found the sensitive center of Suga’s back and started sucking. Suga started shamelessly rocking back into Daichi’s cock. “Suga, I”m going to cum.”

“Captain, I can’t. I can’t,” Daichi grabbed Suga’s cock and started pumping it until they both came together. Pulling out Daichi kissed Suga’s ass. Reaching for his phone Daichi took a photo of Suga panting, still tied to his bed, with Daichi’s cum trickling out of his ass.

“You’re so hot, Suga.” Daichi reached up to untie Suga before lazily kissing him.

Suga snugged up to Daichi’s chest, “You’re not too bad yourself, Captain.”

“Damn what will I get if I when Captain of the Year?”

“I guess you will have to win to find out,” Suga smiled playfully kissing Daichi’s chest, “But first call for pizza. I’m hungry.”

“Alright.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this then maybe I'm make a sequel for which captain will win 'Captain of the Year' 
> 
> I hope you liked it and kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
